


Osculari

by nicedragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: It takes a bit of initiative to get things going.Kiss fic.





	Osculari

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Weeks, _weeks_ , of shying around it. Of Gundam's shy touches, of just barely brushing shoulders when standing together. 

Hinata knew Gundam liked it when they touched. He'd straight up asked him once because he'd started to worry that he was pressing the guy too hard.

Gundam had sputtered and acted haughty before his voice cracked and he quieted down to monologue that he could take whatever Hinata gave. That had turned into an embarrassing exchange where Hinata had to confirm through a long process that yes, Gundam thought Hinata touching him was pleasing.

It'd been a combination of embarrassing, flattering, and relieving to find out how Gundam felt. 

After all, Hinata knew how seriously Gundam took touching. 

It was all good and well they'd cleared up any possible misconceptions but that didn't stop other issues.

Hinata didn't think he could take any more of seeing Gundam stare at his mouth when they talked and fiddle with scarf. Did he know how obvious he was? 

There was a knock at Hinata's cabin door and he jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Taking a breath he steeled himself, trying to ignore the heat already coming into his face.

With long strides, Hinata went to the door and jerked it open. 

“Greetings—” Gundam started, but was cut off as Hinata grabbed his jacket with both hands and pulled him inside. Gundam complied easily and watched silently as Hinata took a quick look outside and then shut the door behind them. 

“Hinata.” Gundam's deep voice rumbled. “Are you being stalked by demons of Goetia?” He shifted and looked outside the window. “What else could cause your palpitations?” 

Hinata looked at him, opened his mouth then closed it again. Well. Here was Gundam. In his cabin. Alone with him, like he'd wanted. 

He mumbled something unintelligible growing red in the face. 

Gundam took a step toward him.

“Wha-” Gundam was cut off again. Hinata grabbed Gundam's face with both of his hands and pulled him in. 

More than a kiss, it was like he pressed their mouths together in his nervousness. He felt Gundam jolt under his hands.

Hinata pulled back to readjust and Gundam started to say something but nothing came out. Instead he made an aborted movement with his hands while Hinata tried again. He had to tilt his head up to match Gundam's height. 

He could both hear and feel Gundam's following muffled noise through his closed mouth. 

After what felt like forever, Hinata stepped back and sucked in a breath. 

“There.” Hinata said somewhat weakly. 

He was flushed with the rush of adrenaline it'd taken to make a move. Hinata noticed just then that Gundam's hands had made their way to grip his shirt. 

Gundam took a step forward into Hinata's space seemingly unconsciously. His pupils were blown. Somehow Hinata had managed to tussle Gundam's hair—though he swore he'd only had his hands on Gundam's face.

“If...” Gundam started, “If you needed my.... _attentions_ you needed just ask.”

Hinata's face flared up freshly red. He scoffed out of embarrassment. “Uh-huh.” He said disbelieving. 

“I told you,” Gundam continued gaining some of his usual steel back to his voice. “I can handle any thing of any multiple dimensions that Hajime Hinata has to offer.”

“Then... another.” Hinata demanded and motioned to his mouth. 

“Another.” Gundam repeated, suddenly hoarse. 

His gaze dropped to Hinata's mouth.

Gundam's hands rose and cupped Hinata's cheeks just like Hinata had done to him. Pursing his lips slightly he brushed them against Hinata's. It was feather light. Gundam's hands tensed on Hinata's face when unbidden Hinata let a noise of protest slip. 

“More?” Gundam questioned. 

Hinata's heart was climbing into his throat. “More.” He agreed.

Gundam laughed darkly and mumbled something about his partner having ardent desires. 

Gundam's breath was coming quicker. The look on his face was the same he'd held for days and days, quietly getting distracted while Hinata spoke to him. Hinata's face was warm under his hands. He could feel the warmth even through the bandages on his one hand. 

The reminder that Hinata was fragile as humans were wasn't so distracting in of itself to Gundam at that moment. The flesh and blood aspect had pushed to the forefront of his thoughts ahead of fragility and mortality. 

Slightly longer this time, Gundam touched their lips together again. When he pulled back he started to laugh with less of his usually gusto. His face echoed triumph though. 

Hinata stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around Gundam. 

They found themselves standing in the middle of the room trading kisses for quite awhile.

* * *

**EXTRA**

“Are you gonna do it?” 

“Silence.” Gundam grit his teeth. “Hold fast... and still.”

“Mhm.” Hinata hummed and sighed. 

They'd been holed up in a corner of the library for the last twenty minutes with Gundam insisting he was going to do it any minute now. It wasn't that it was unpleasant sitting idly, half in Gundam's lap on the floor. It was just that if it was going to take this long shouldn't they just do something else. It was getting a bit blasé. 

Just as Hinata was thinking this over again, he felt something touch the corner of his mouth. He stilled and noticed, yes, Gundam had finally moved. His lips pressed just on the corner of Hinata's mouth. He gave him a small kiss, before shifting to lightly kiss Hinata's bottom lip. One of Hinata's arms went up around Gundam's shoulder. He rubbed a small circle encouragingly there. 

At the first brush of something wet against his lip, Hinata's body loosened. His eyelids felt heavier and his mouth parted on a breath. He couldn't help but smile a little when he heard Gundam mumble something under his breath and felt Gundam's hands grip his waist tighter. His smile ebbed when Gundam licked into his mouth with far more confidence than Hinata had been expecting, considering the long build up it'd taken to start. Hinata's first thought was that it was wet, which he immediately felt stupid for thinking because of course it was. 

From shallow licks it quickly dissolved into Gundam licking and sucking on Hinata's bottom lip and tongue with a few drags of teeth here and there. 

With a wet sound Gundam pulled away. “There.” He said, looking victorious. 

Hinata let out a short humorless laugh, distracted by Gundam's strong arms wrapped around his middle. Hinata bent to rest his forehead on Gundam's shoulder.


End file.
